Ghosts and Demons
by ZodaPop
Summary: What if in "Open House", Vivien sold the house to someone and moved out? What if Tate save Violet and she never really died? The new owner, artist Courtney Cammon moved in and none of the ghost bothered her. Sure they mess with her but she shrugs it off. How come when ever Tate walks near her, she runs in the opposite direction? Tate/OC Pairing Rated M Enjoy! Please Review!


Okay, fanfictioners! This is my first American horror story fanfic so tell me what you think off it. I don't think I'm going to keep the name. I'm not very good at naming things.

READ BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY! Okay so what this takes place on episode "Open House" and the house gets sold to my OC Courtney Cammon. So the Harmon's leave and Violet does Not die. Tate saves her. Sorry for those who like Violet and Tate. The pairing in this story are Tate and my OC!

* * *

(Moira's POV)

"Well, Mrs. Harmon, it looks like you have two interested buyers. But I believe Mr. Escandarian is more liable then our crazy burn victim." Marcy digs through her bag as she yaps continuously while I pick up tea cups and used wine glasses off the counter top.

"Oh, and pulling a gun on him wasn't crazy?" Vivien Harmon sends death glares toward her unreliable and dishonest real estate agent.

"Excuse me?" Myself, Mrs. Harmon, and the estate agent turn around to see a young woman standing in the door way. She walks into the living room. Strangely, she looks frightened. "Hello, um I here about the open house. I was wondering if you were still showing the house or if you closed up early."

"Yes, we're still showing the house, sweetie." Of course Mrs. Harmon is trying as ever to get rid of the house, sell it to who ever wants it for how ever much.

"Um, I don't really want a tour. I can only stay for a few minutes. My uncles waiting for me." Well, she's very pretty the young woman. Shy, no doubt.

"I'm Vivien," points toward Marcy "Marcy, my real estate agent, and this is," Mrs. Harmon points toward me," Moira, the housemaid." Mrs. Harmon extends her hand to the young blonde who still has yet to give us her name.

"How many rooms down stairs and up stairs?" the blonde shakes, Marcy's hand then mine. She has a very firm grip for such a shy child. She's about the same height as Violet, Mrs. Harmon's daughter. "Oh and my name is Courtney Cammon. Sorry, I didn't intruded my name first."

"Well, Courtney, down stairs, there is a kitchen, a dining room, two living rooms, but we use the second living room as a office. Oh, and a bathroom and a laundry room." Mrs. Harmon is doing the lazy real estate agents job, who is playing on her cellphone. She should be a shamed. "Upstairs, there are three bedroom, each have a full bathroom, two closets in the hall way and there is a basement. Now, before anything else I must tell you that the last tenets.."

"Left the basement a disaster. There are jars of unidentified things in them." THAT AGENT! She is obligated by law to tell anyone who wants to buy it. How despicable.

"Um, I believe she was actually going to tell me about the murders here. Not about the doctor's bottled experiments." Myself, Marcy, and Mrs. Harmon stared at Mrs. Cammon who wore a blank stare.

"You know about the murders here and you still want to buy it?" Mrs. Harmon must think, even I think, this child is insane.

"I didn't know about the murders at first until my uncle told me. But he doesn't have a say in what house I pick. How much are you selling it for?" She was already reaching in her bag before she had a price. Marcy spoke first trying to con the child out of more money then Mr. and Mrs. Harmon were selling it for.

"One hundred and fifty thousand." Mrs. Harmon looked as if she was again to slap Marcy.

"That little. Really?" Mrs. Cammon looked shocked. But she took out her check book at wrote a check for one hundred and fifty thousand and handed it to Mrs. Harmon. "Do you have a estimated guest to about how long until I can move in?"

"Um, in less then a month. I'll call you and tell you when you can move in."

"Alrighty then. I'll keep in touch. Here is my card if there are any problems with cashing the check" Mrs. Cammon handed Mrs. Harmon, the now pervious owner of the famous 'Murder House'.

"Oh, Courtney, Moira is the house maid for the house. She works for us and when we leave, she wants to stay and clean the house. She's a very good keeper."

"Oh, um..." Ms.. Cammon looked at me and pointed at me." What days and holidays do you work?"

"Monday through Thursday. Thanksgiving on and Christmas off, Ms. Cammon." The child bit her bottom lip while she thought.

"Yes, you can, but under one circumstance. It's Courtney or Cc, not Ms. Cammon. I prefer not being called Ms." And she turned and walked out of the house.

* * *

Six Weeks Later

"_I hear your heart beat _

to the beat of the drum.

Oh what a shame that

You came here with

Someone..."

The song 'Die Young' by Keisha blares from the radio of a dark blue mine cooper that tears into the drive way of the famous 'Murder House'. The engine turns off and the car door slowly opens. A woman with straight knee length ceramal hair wearing a pair of torn faded blue jeans and a white off the shoulder t-shirt steps bare footed out of the car with a pair of shoes in one hand and a set of keys in the other. She let out a shaking breathe as she stairs at the house.

"So 'Murder House'. I guess I can call you home." And she slams the car door shut.

* * *

So this is my first American horror story! I'm happy you read it and hope you enjoyed it! Please please pretty please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter is about Courtney's move in and her first few nights there. BTW Tate is going to be a little different. He's more aggressive then he was with Violet. He actually has balls to do what he wants. Oh and check out my other stories. Just click my name cheetosmouth84. Hope enjoy my next chapter :D

P.S Okay, so I redid this chapter because there were so many mistakes that need to be fixed. Um, hopfully, the next chapter is up by next friday. Oh and I changed my name. Now it is ZodaPopChix not Cheetosmouth84.


End file.
